Easter love Happy easter!
by Babygurl4eva
Summary: One shot! Freddie decides to finally tell Sam his feelings. And what better time than her favorite holiday?


_**A/N; HAPPY EASTER! I promise i'll start updating my stories soon but i never wrote a one shot yet soo! Seddie!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------p.S. NOT MY BEST STORY! but i'm sugar high! XD Basicly Sam is acting the way i was earlier today.. and now XP.**_

_**Sam's Pov**_

I walked into the shays apartment, smiling and giddy. Its easter! That means candy, lots of candy. Not as much as halloween, but halloween isnt packed with chocolaite eggy goodness! I know this seems so much out of character for me, but i allready had 5 pounds of chocolaite! I allready had my candy basket with me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, running over to my friends. Spencer, Carly and even Fredward was there.

"Hey!" Carly said, her eyes said she had asmuch sugar as me.

"Why so giddy?" Freddie asked, smirking at my slight shaking/jumping/humming.. If there was a word to describe the feeling it would be sugar high.

I smiled "_Helloo_ Fredachini! Its Easter! Chocolaite, painted eggs, chocolaite." I drawled, randomly grabbing a bag of chocolaite eggs from my back pocket.

Spencer rolled his eyes "How much chocolait did you have allready?" I shrugged

"I dont know.. Maybe 4-5 pounds?" Carly nodded rapidly "Got any sweettarts?!" I nodded, handing her some from my candy bag of left overs.

Like i said, I have alot of candy.

Freddie rolled his eyes, smirking at me still.

I looked at him confused then shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

Carly then started to jump. "Ooh! Ooh! Freddie, give Sam the Easter gift you we're gonna give her!" My confused look was back. Freddork never does anything for me unless its for my birthday.

Freddie sighed "Not really a suprise anymore, _Carly_." He glared playfully at her then smiled at me. I cocked my head to the side alittle.

Freddie handed me a large 100% pure milk chocolaite egg and a small brown teddy bear tied with a ribbon on the wrapper with a card on the side that red; _To Sam, For your sweet tooth you allways seem to have on easter. Love Freddie._

I blinked at the card. _Love_? He never put _love_ on anything he ever gave me. I smiled slightly, then looked back at him.

"Thanks Freddork." i said smirking. I actually got him something too. Carly wanted me to give it to him anyways. It was wierd.

_Flashback;_

"Sam, you should get this for Freddie!" I jerked my head towards her, rolling my eyes.

"Why is it so important to you that i get the nub anything anyways?" She froze. "Uhm, well i think it would be nice to-" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Carly. You never care if i'm nice to the dork!"

She scoffed "I care! I tell you not to make fun of him _all_ the time."

I smirked "Why cant _you_ get him something? Why does it _have_ to be me?" It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh just get him it! You never know, easter is a time to bring people clos-" i cut her off, shaking my head "Thats Christmas.." She sighed. "Why must you be difficult?"

I shrugged, grabbing the damn thing from the stock counter. "There, happy?" She squealed, nodding. "Perfect!"

_End of flashback;_

I guess this is why.

"Thats.. Sweet.." i said. I reached in my candy basket and pulled out a purple box with chocolait kisses and a teddy bear duck on the side. The ribbon had the words _'I love you'._ Which really bugged me.

He smiled taking the box. "Thanks Sam." I shrugged, hoping to god he doesnt read the ribbon. I seen a smirk go across his face.

"I love you?" I felt myself go hot and knew i turned a crimson color by how hot i was.

"Its just, the ribbon came with the box!" I spoke quickley. I silently cursed Carly for picking out the damn thing.

"Sure." He said chuckling. I glared, "Its true!" He just continued chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, hugging him. I knew it took him by suprise. I mean It felt really wierd. Maybe its because i never did this offen.

I felt his arms wrap around my back. This felt wierder.

I let go "Happy Easter Benson." He smiled. "You too Puckett." I felt my eyes lock on his, this felt wierdest. I tore my gaze from him to Carly.

"so, did Spencer spoil you again?" She smiled. "He allways does!" That i had to agrea with.

"Yeah, i remember when he made a sculpture of you fully in chocolaite." I stated, smiling at the thought. I love easter so much.

"What about you Fredwad?" He nodded smiling "Of course! Its the only time i can get away with eating till i'm sick. But then she doesnt let me eat sugar for 3 months." I nodded, sound about right.

It was quiet for a while. After a couple of minouts i couldnt take it.

"So.." Didnt really help..

"Oh yeah!"Carly said randomly. She looked at Freddie then at me. "Sam, wanna watch Spencer so he doesnt catch anything on fire while me and Freddie go get our candy we left upstairs?"

I was confused at first but shrugged it off. "Sure, but i make no promises about the fire!" I called after them, planting myself on the couch.

Spencer came and sat down beside me.

"So.."

I rolled my eyes. "The stoves on fire.." He jerked his head towards the burning pot before taking a jug on ice water out of the fridge and soaking the food.

I smirked. Same old Spencer.

--

I jumped up, hearing a scream from upstairs.

"Sam!" I sprinted over to my panting bestfriend. "Carly, you okay?"

I suddenly noticed Freddie wasnt beside her. "Wheres Freddie?!"

"Hes hurt!" With that, i bolted upstairs, hearing Carlys foot steps coming up from behind me.

I ran into the Icarly studio before stopping imediatly. I gaped at the site infront of me.

The icarly neon lights were the only thing lighting up the studio. There was ribbin cut up and taped to the walls that read '_I love you'_ It was the ribbon i gave Freddie.

There we're blue and green lights hanging all across the ceiling.

It was all complete with 'you and me' by lifehouse, coming from the music player.

I sighed. Completely loss of mind from why i came up here. Then it came to me.

I looked around the studio, i did a full twirl before spotting Freddie, leaning against the door.

"Freddie?" I asked breathless.

He sighed "Look, i know this is clique and sappy and i know you hate that." I opend my mouth to speak but he caught me off "I know your probably gonna hit me or brake my arm or give me a black eye."

I sighed "Freddie-"

"I know that you probably think this is completely stupid-"

"Freddie."

"And that you think i'm an idiot for thinking that i could ever!-" I rolled my eyes, crashing my lips onto his, it didnt really suprise me that he responded. There was that wierd feeling again. And i liked it.

Once we broke apart, i seen his eyes flutter open. He looked completely speachless.

"You we're saying?" I asked cooly, smirking.

He nodded "That i could ever have a chance with a girl like you."

My grin grew wide, as i leaned in to kiss him again. This time he was fully onboard with the whole kissing thing.

"Awww!" We broke apart, looking at the Shays, goofy grins on their faces.

I rolled my eyes. "I feel like i'm in some cheesy movie." I said groaning. Freddie put his arm around my waist.

"I feel completley wierd." I jerked my head towards him. "Hey!" I said chuckling. He shrugged "I like it." I smiled, feeding him a piece of chocolaite.

I looked at me, smiling. "So does this mean i _do_ have a chance with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"_No_, cause i just kissed you for nothing. Geez, for a smart person, your not so smart Freddie."

He rolled his eyes. "What If i we're to kiss you?" I smirked "Your a geniouse."

--------

_**A/N; Cheesey! I know but you love me for my cheese! Right??**_

_**Right????**_

_**Oh and yes i'm still sugar high... hehehe. sorry had to get that out XD**_

_**Click the white botton! Its not green anymore :(**_


End file.
